User talk:McJeff
I am a Bureaucrat on this Wiki. Feel free to message me for any help. If you leave a message on my talk page, I will respond here. If I leave you a message on your talk page, please respond there. Back to inactive here. Hey dude, I am back on Wikianswers as a B'crat again after a 1 year hiatus, so I am putting all my wiki attentions to that, to help it thrive, as it is busy as ever and GTA Wiki when GTA V does come out. So I have resigned here. We have done everything here, and I cannot be bothered playing the game throughout again just to spade a few things haha. I'll probably come back when a Bully 2 comes out, if ever does that is. If I am inactive after a few months, feel free to vote me out as B'crat. If you ever want to chat, then contact me on a quiet wiki haha. Messi1983 (talk) 13:30, February 22, 2013 (UTC) :Actually I'll just chat to you on here. Anyways, there is an RFA on the GTA Wiki that you might want to look at and vote on. Messi1983 (talk) 04:14, February 26, 2013 (UTC) ::I've requested a checkuser on two users on GTA Wiki. Cause I have a gut feeling. If you want full discussion, then email me. Messi1983 (talk) 08:08, February 28, 2013 (UTC) :::But I don't remember your email. Can you send it to me at mcjeff.wiki (at) yahoo.com? And let me know when you've sent it. Jeff (talk| ) 16:14, February 28, 2013 (UTC) ::::Sent email. Messi1983 (talk) 22:19, February 28, 2013 (UTC) :::::Cool. When you hear back from Wikia forward what they say to me if you will. Jeff (talk| ) 02:04, March 1, 2013 (UTC) Jeff, just out of interest, what is your views on Libertarianism? Messi1983 (talk) 01:44, March 20, 2013 (UTC) :Honestly? On an individual level, I'm fairly libertarian, but when talking about corporations I'm in favor of regulations up one side and down the other. Like just about any other political philosophy, it works great on paper but in real life by itself it's impractical. Jeff (talk| ) 03:08, March 20, 2013 (UTC) ::Well this past year or so my political views have gone from staunch Socialist to Libertarian Socialist. I am libertarian in the fact that I do not like a hierarchical, bureaucratic society any longer. Also you're correct on that most ideologies do not work on their own in practice. I actually think a mixture of ideologies, especially in this day and age is good for the running of a country now. Messi1983 (talk) 04:33, March 20, 2013 (UTC) :::Sent you an email dude. Messi1983 (talk) 02:27, March 28, 2013 (UTC) ::::I actually got it before I even got this message. Maybe if you link to Wikianswers from your GTA Wiki userpage, Leverburg will troll you there and then you can checkuser him. Jeff (talk| ) 04:44, March 28, 2013 (UTC) :I won't do that, but I can spot him a mile off. I would then block him and his sock accounts for cross wiki vandalism. Messi1983 (talk) 20:24, March 28, 2013 (UTC) ::Jeff, as you know I am mostly anti war, but North Korea are just asking for a good fucking hiding. Messi1983 (talk) 20:12, March 29, 2013 (UTC) :::It might just happen, they've gotten so aggressive even China's backing off on defending them. The problem is if war does break out they could drop nuclear bombs on South Korea pretty easily. Jeff (talk| ) 20:16, March 29, 2013 (UTC) ::::Yeah from what I understand they have rockets on standby ready to attack US bases in the south and to attack the west coast of the United States. However, experts say that they're incapable of nuclear strike on mainland USA, so will probably attack bases in the South instead. Whatever the action the North Koreans take will be suicidal as you guys will retaliate fast. Messi1983 (talk) 20:54, March 29, 2013 (UTC) :::::I know you hate Obama, and I am not really keen on him myself, but why are a lot of people in your country, especially righties on youtube so obsessed with the fact trying to prove he is a Muslim? It is hilarious. Messi1983 (talk) 03:53, April 3, 2013 (UTC) ::::::I can't really answer that. Short answer I don't know, long answer would require an essay I don't feel like writing. Jeff (talk| ) 04:11, April 3, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::Haha no worries. Messi1983 (talk) 21:31, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Deleted hey why did you delete my strength list >:( :For a few different reasons. One, it was your opinion/guesswork rather than anything factual, and so it didn't belong in the wiki. Also, if by toughness you just mean how much health a character has, we already have a factual list that uses game data. If you mean in fights, some fighting styles are better, sometimes characters attack more, and you'd never get a 100% accurate list. Jeff (talk| ) 16:51, February 22, 2013 (UTC) ::Read this, it's a discussion about toughness. Jeff (talk| ) 19:05, February 22, 2013 (UTC) To you Hey dude, Your an experienced admin on wikia So I actually know a few about blot so how do you consider me starting off here? Is there and new user section or can you add me? Motion capture sources Hi there, I was just re-reviewing the wiki and noticed that you deleted the motion capture references for a few characters here and there, please refer to the game manual for the source. Thank you. Dibol (talk) 20:20, February 27, 2013 (UTC) :As I said when I removed that, the manual did credit voice actors with doing motion capture work, but it did not credit their capture work to specific characters. Furthermore, as has been discussed, motion capturing would apply to individual gestures and motions, which would then be uploaded to skeletons, rather than to specific characters. Therefore, I am reverting all your changes. Jeff (talk| ) 20:48, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Free-roam quotes for Bully wiki spanish. Hello, McJeff. I'm Platybus, an user in Bully Wiki in spanish ( es.caniscanem.wikia.com ). I don't speak english, so forgiveme if I write this message wrong. Well, I wanna make you a question. ¿Can I use some content from this wiki? I reffer to the quotes of the characters when They are in free-roam. Example: Peanut says something about his "short" legs. When I play, I can't understand that because I don't speak english, and there are not subtitles in the game for that quot. I only want that information, if you give me permition to use it on the spanish wiki. The other information shall be 100% made by us. Sorry if I don't explain well. Platybus 01:02, March 8, 2013 (UTC) :Go right ahead. Jeff (talk| ) 03:43, March 8, 2013 (UTC) ::Oh, thank you very much. It will be very useful. I must tell you another thing. I've asked the Interwiki Link for all the Bully's Wiki on Wikia that I found. I found the German wiki, the Russian wiki and the Portuguese wiki. Now, it's possible to put an Interwiki link at the end of the article. Goodbye and thank you again. Platybus 17:01, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Question I have a question that I can't find an answere too. Do you know if you need to do all the errands to get 100% completion? :I'm not sure, I've never tried to do a 100% completion game, but I think that it's something like, you need to do 70% of the errands for 100%. Jeff (talk| ) 19:21, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Adminship Hello there, McJeff. I would like to know if I can become an administrator here on the wiki, or if there is any way I am able to get it. I am an administrator on several other wikis and I will help the wiki a lot -- get a new background, fix up some pages and templates, and get a new logo so that the "Wiki" part matches the "Bully" text. I am knowledgeable when it comes to administration rights and as well as the game itself. Thank you. NinjaFatGuy (talk) 20:06, April 10, 2013 (UTC) IP comments hey mcjeff are you a wiki athority figure if so can you tell me the rules and i edited norton one thing was wrong and the greaser clique they are high averge :when I edit stuff it changes back the next day ::Read Bully Wiki:Competence is required. If your edits are not in comprehensible written English - that is, spelled properly and with proper punctuation, capitalization and grammar - then they are almost certainly going to be reverted on sight. ::Another thing. With a very few exceptions we do not add speculation about a character's racial heritage or anything about the etymology of their last names, which is why every edit about the Greasers being Italian has been reverted. Most of them have Italian last names, the Greasers article says that, and that is sufficient. See also: Bully Wiki:Manual of Style#Characteristics. Jeff (talk| ) 19:36, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Photos Hello, Jeff. I've got a question. ¿Why aren't images in the articles? For example, the characther's articles only have the Official photo (except in articles like Pinky Gauthier). Also, in mission's articles, the only photo is the one of the boss. I have that doubt. I hope this question don't bother yo. See ya! 19:59, May 28, 2013 (UTC) PD: I'm that spanish user, so don't surprise if it's bad english. Deleted (2) hey why did you delete that edit i made on bucky pasteur wiki page where i said he may have "french ancestry" that was a true fact why delete it? :Bully_Wiki:Manual of Style#Characteristics states "This should describe the character's personality and behavior. It should also describe a character's relations with other students that aren't a part of the actual storyline. The etymology/ethnic origins of characters' last names generally should not be noted." Since Bucky doesn't say or do anything French, there's no reason to make an exception to talk about his name. Jeff (talk| ) 02:13, June 8, 2013 (UTC) Just saying I want to apologize for my lack of activity lately. I have been very busy as of late, and haven't had much time (or mood) to go through edits on this wiki. Hua Xiong (talk) 19:13, June 21, 2013 (UTC) :It's ok, sometimes I'm too busy or just not in the mood to edit too. Jeff (talk| ) 19:41, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Request I think you should request a checkuser on both Dodo8 and Boomer8. I am close to blocking both for sockpuppetry, and since you have a better way of putting things then me, I think you should request a checkuser on them. I cannot do it on wikianswers. Messi1983 (talk) 18:01, June 28, 2013 (UTC) :By the way my friend, I was away for two weeks in a mental institute, as bad depression due to a delayed reaction of Grandmother's death made me ill. How are things with you? ::I'll send them a request. Hope you're feeling better - losing someone hurts. The first time I got in a fistfight was when I was 4th grade age, my grandma had just died and some kid decided to talk shit. If we ever get on Wikia at the same time and notice, maybe we can hop in the Bully Wiki chatroom, I don't think anyone uses it soit'd be almost like AIM. Jeff (talk| ) 19:34, June 28, 2013 (UTC) :::Sure no worries. Yes they're meatpuppeting, but I think they're the same user. Messi1983 (talk) 20:23, June 28, 2013 (UTC)